Traición
by Kimberly-miau
Summary: Ladybug pensaba muchas cosas de su compañero de batallas, pero jamás creyó que él sería capaz de traicionarla, pero, Chat Noir tendrá sus motivos ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug saltaba por los tejados de Paris, sentía el viento acariciar su rostro y alejar su mente de la realidad.

A Marinette le encantaba la libertad de ser una superheroina, no cualquier persona podía moverse de aquella manera por el cielo parisino, sabía que había sido una persona sumamente privilegiada al ser elegida la portadora del miraculous de la creación, por lo que siempre intentaría superar las expectativas que la gente tuviese sobre su persona.

Decidió parar a descansar sobre una fábrica abandonada, Chat Noir no había aparecido a la patrulla nocturna y eso la tenía un poco preocupada, intentó comunicarse nuevamente con él, pero fue en vano.

Miró la torre Eiffel y suspiró, en su interior sentía que se avecinaba algo. No era que siempre sus presentimientos le afectaran, pero desde hace unos días sentía una presión extraña en su pecho, Tikki le había advertido que a veces, el universo intentaba prepararnos para alguna noticia trágica con esas sensaciones y así evitar sucumbir en la oscuridad.

Había estado pendiente de todos sus seres queridos, hacia tres días había obligado a su padre a llevar el auto al mecánico, le contó sobre su presentimiento y él entendió, finalmente, los frenos estaban desgastados, si no hubiesen llevado el automóvil a mantención, probablemente el señor Dupain no estaría contando esa experiencia.

Marinette pensó que con ello, el pesar se iría, pero no fue así. Se acentuó cada vez más hasta el punto en que tuvo que usar la patrulla como excusa solo para despejar su mente. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a las calles, sabía que con solo avistarla, los maleantes huirían.

—My lady —Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su compañero a sus espaldas—. Tranquila, soy yo —Dijo soltando una risa forzada.

Marinette se levantó y le sonrió. —Lo siento, no te oí llegar, ¿estás bien? No llegaste a la patrulla hoy.

—Tuve que atender unos asuntos sobre los que quiero hablarte, ladybug.

La seriedad en la voz de Chat Noir la hizo ponerse alerta, nunca había visto a su compañero hablar tan seriamente.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Hubo una pausa larga, Chat intentaba articular alguna oración pero se le hacía imposible, por su parte, ladybug estaba al borde de la histeria, la duda comenzaba a carcomerla, el aura densa y deprimente con la que llegó su compañero no era normal, sabía que algo estaba verdaderamente mal, además, la presión en su pecho aumentó de un momento a otro.

Si sus manos no hubiesen estado cubiertas, probablemente estaría comiéndose las uñas.

El superhéroe la tomó de los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos. —Por favor Ladybug, entrégame tu miraculous.

La chica palideció al instante y se zafó del agarre tomando una distancia prudente. —Déjate de bromas, gato tonto —Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Él la miró con lástima, casi con dolor. —Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero tener que luchar contra ti.

—Chat, me estas asustando, ya basta.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la chica, haciendo que esta retrocediera.

Ladybug jamás había temido de su compañero, sin embargo, ahora mismo se encontraba horrorizada.

—Déjame explicarte, prometo hacerlo luego de que me entregues tus aretes, my lady —Seguía acercándose peligrosamente.

—¡Basta de bromas!

—¡No estoy bromeando! —Y se lanzó contra ella.

Marinette esquivó el golpe y le tomó el brazo intentando hacer una llave, pero Chat Noir fue más rápido e hizo que la muchacha cayera, extendió su mano hacía sus aretes y ella reaccionó, lo golpeó duro en el estomago y comenzó a correr.

—Perdóname mi lady, pero esto tendrá que ser así —Lanzó un golpe que a duras penas la muchacha logró esquivar debido a la sorpresa, no la estaba dejando huir.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Chat?! —Gritó con desesperación mientras bloqueaba un golpe de la vara con su yoyo—. ¡No lucharé contigo!

El corazón del felino se encogió mientras seguía ejerciendo fuerza con el arma. —Entonces dame tu miraculous y esto acabará.

Un nudo firme se anidó en la garganta de Ladybug, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Buscó alguna señal de que su compañero fuese víctima de un akuma, algo diferente, pero no encontró nada. —¡¿Hemos luchado por un año contra Hawk Moth y ahora estas de su parte!? —Su voz se quebró y empujó con fuerza el yoyo, lanzó una patada certera y el antes héroe voló por unos cuantos metros—. ¡Dame una maldita explicación!

El gato negro se levantó y gruñó, no pensó que Ladybug se resistiría tratándose de él. —¡Lo haré si me entregas los aretes!

Marinette soltó un grito de frustración y se echó a correr, usó su yoyo para intentar perder de la vista a su compañero… o ex compañero de batallas, este la seguía con su bastón, ciertamente, Ladybug era más rápida y decidió irse a un barrio concurrido de la ciudad, después de todo, era sábado por la noche. Se ocultaría y saldría con su forma de civil de su escondite.

Llegó a una calle llena de bares y discos, vio a su compañero a unos edificios de distancia y se ocultó en un callejón.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, tenía mucho miedo, tanto de Chat como del lugar en donde se encontraba.

Habían tres tipos inconscientes por la borrachera, los miró fijamente y al ver que no reaccionaban se ocultó entre las sombras para des transformarse. Tikki la miró con lástima y se escondió rápidamente en su bolso sin decir nada.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, estaba haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos por no llorar, no entendía que le ocurría a Chat, él no era así, él no la traicionaría. Mordió su labio inferior y siguió caminando, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos contra su voluntad.

Jamás se había sentido tan abandonada, indefensa e impotente. Ese gato callejero se lo pagaría, tantas veces le confió su vida, tantas peleas y aventuras juntos, ella realmente lo consideraba como una parte importante en su vida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y corrió, corrió como jamás lo había hecho.

Llegó a su casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se transformo brevemente y entró por el techo a su habitación, a penas entro a su cama, lloró y lloró como una niña. Tikki intentó consolarla, la pequeña kwami tampoco entendía el actuar de portador de Plagg, estaba realmente confundida.

Marinette lloró gran parte de la noche, cuestionó su posición como heroína, si todo había sido una farsa de parte de Chat, no sabía si eran amigos aun, lo único que entendía era que debía proteger más que nunca a Tikki y su miraculous, Hawk Moth ya se había hecho con el de la destrucción, si conseguía el suyo, todo estaría perdido.

* * *

 **Buenas! Esta es una idea super random que llegó a mi mente, tengo un par de cosas en mente, pero sobre todo me gustaría saber si les llama la atención la trama.**

 **¿Lo dejo en OS o hago un Long Fic?**

 **Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 meses antes...**

Marinette se encontraba cosiendo un pantalón. Debía mantener su mente alejada de lo que había ocurrido en el instituto François Dupont aquella mañana. Sin duda no había ocurrido de la forma en que ella lo esperaba, la declaración debía ser perfecta, sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario.

Una pequeña lágrima rodeo su rostro al recordarlo.

 _Flashback_

 _Las clases transcurrían normales, Madame Bustier estaba particularmente orgullosa de su grupo._

 _Habían estado creando una obra que sería presentada para toda la escuela y gente externa en el final de año. Todos estaban emocionados en sobremanera, Marinette se estaba encargando de los vestuarios junto a Rose, Alix y Juleka. Nathaniel era el jefe de escenografía, quién se encontraba a cargo de todos los hombres del grupo. Adrien, Mylenee, Nino y Alya estaban encargándose del libreto. Previamente, el grupo había realizado una lluvia de ideas sobre la trama, por lo que solo quedaba unir las ideas con algunos diálogos._

 _¡Hasta Chloe estaba entusiasmada! Junto con Sabrina estaban encargadas de la difusión de las obras por las redes sociales, todo estaba yendo de maravilla._

 _La única que se negó a participar era Lila, ya que experimentaba un fuerte dolor de espalda, aun así actuaba como consejera con los autores del libreto._

 _Nadie vio venir el akuma, no hubo explosión, ni gritos, ni alerta akuma._

 _Se trataba de una alumna quien había sido engañada por su novio, su cuerpo estaba dividido en una mitad negra y otra blanca. A paso lento, con una balanza en su bastón entró al salón de la clase de Miss Bustier. Observó atentamente cómo los chicos se quedaban estáticos en su lugar. No hubo tiempo para huir._

 _Nadie podría saber en qué consistía su poder, por lo que en el momento que alzó su arma en contra de Adrien Agreste, la primera en cruzarse fue Marinette. Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, la chica no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces, su contraparte heroica tomó el control de la situación antes que su cabeza, no podía dejar que hirieran al modelo, no si ella podía hacer algo al respecto. Lo lanzó al piso y ambos cayeron duro, soltaron un gemido, el rayo impactó justo en su espalda._

 _Por un momento respiró aliviada al darse cuenta que no había muerto al instante, si hubiese sido un rayo de Climatika probablemente no podría contar su hazaña. Debía ser un poco menos imprudente para la próxima, ya escuchaba el sermón que le daría Tikki al salir de esta situación. Quedó un poco aturdida, se levantó rápidamente, ignorando por completo el hecho que había estado encima del chico de sus sueños. Parpadeó varias veces, se sentía mareada._

 _—_ _¡Marinette! —Exclamó Adrien levantándose rápidamente para ayudarla a sostenerse en pie, ella se incorporó sin mayores problemas, haciendo que todos soltaran el aire que estaban conteniendo. —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Fue muy arriesg-!_

 _La chica no lo dejo terminar._

 _El akuma sonrió._

 _—_ _Porque estoy enamorada de ti —Todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, incluyéndose, Adrien soltó un jadeo ahogado y se alejó por inercia._

 _Marinette se sostuvo la cabeza fuertemente, no podía creer lo que había dicho, intentó retractarse. —Y-yo n-no quise decir eso, y-yo no, no es… Sí es así —La chica luchaba por controlar sus palabras, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo inmediatamente—. ¿Qué sucede? Y-yo A-adrien y-yo no… Sí lo estoy –Y se tapó la boca._

 _El rubio se quedó mudo de la impresión, sus ojos bien abiertos. No sabía como actuar en estos momentos, el akuma al parecer te obligaba a decir la verdad, pero aun no estaba seguro. Miró a sus compañeros y miró a Marinette, quien se negaba a cruzar miradas con su persona, ella seguía intentando recuperar su estabilidad._

 _Lila se hizo la desentendida, y aprovechó la situación a su favor, de esta forma se aseguraría que Adrien no quisiese relacionarse más con la chica de coletas._

 _—_ _¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Desde cuándo?! —Gritó en voz alta. Todos estaban en silencio._

 _Miss Bustier quiso intervenir, pero el akuma la amenazó con su bastón. Todos estaban quietos en sus lugares._

 _Marinette la fulminó con la mirada e intento resistirse, apretó con fuerzas sus dientes y se tapó la boca. Aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos azules. Cayó de rodillas aun intentando resistirse._

 _Adrien tragó duro. No sabía qué hacer._

 _El akuma rodó los ojos y le lanzó otro rayo._

 _—_ _¡Desde el día en que te conocí! —Exclamó sin poder evitarlo, provocando que unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeran de forma definitiva._

 _—_ _¡Yo soy Alétheia! ¡Y haré que todos digan la verdad! —Juró el akuma con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Y fue caos. Adrien miró a la akumatizada, quien comenzó a lanzar rayos a cualquier parte, provocando una horda hacia la puerta. Alétheia salió del salón satisfecha, al menos ya había comprobado que su poder funcionaba realmente bien._

 _El rubio miró a la chica, quien se había quedado apoyada en el piso con sus mano, estaba respirando agitadamente y podía oír sollozos ahogados. Pensó detenidamente, si se quedaba a ayudarla, jamás podría transformarse en Chat Noir y vencer al akuma, probablemente ya muchas personas estaban bajo el efecto del hechizo, debía actuar rápido._

 _Susurró una disculpa y se fue corriendo._

 _Miss Bustier se acercó a su alumna para ayudarla, pero esta se zafó bruscamente sin dar ninguna explicación._

 _Debía salvar París._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Tikki mordió su galleta. —Debes descansar Marinette, van a ser las once y tienes clases mañana.

Ella asintió desanimada. —¿Y si amanezco enferma mañana? —Murmuró con ironía.

La kwami voló hasta su lado y le abrazó la mejilla. No hacían falta las palabras, le secó la lágrima que comenzó a resbalar. —Tranquila, quedémonos aquí si quieres, no creo que a tus padres les importe.

Sorbió la nariz y asintió repetidas veces.

—Estaré bien Tikki, creo… que necesito algo de aire —Murmuró suavemente. Su kwami le besó la mejilla.

Marinette era una chica fuerte, siempre se ponía delante de las adversidades, priorizando su responsabilidad como Ladybug ante todo. No solía estar triste, _no podía estar triste._ Su responsabilidad como superheroína se lo impedía, no podía imaginar la gravedad de la situación si Hawk Moth conseguía akumatizarla… ya casi lo había logrado un par de veces.

Llegó a su pequeño balcón y se apoyó en la baranda, su rostro fue iluminando por la luz de la luna. Suspiró cansadamente, tenía que ser fuerte. Tragó saliva y reprimió un sollozo, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse peligrosamente.

Intentó respirar, una, dos veces, llevó sus manos a la boca, sintió cómo se mojaban suavemente producto de sus lágrimas y fue todo.

Se dejó caer al piso y lloró. Las lágrimas desbordaban en sus rosadas mejillas, intentó secarlas inútilmente con sus manos, gimió, le dolía el pecho.

No era su culpa amar a Adrien Agreste, había soñado cada noche con el momento en que le declararía sus sentimientos y se volverían una pareja. Siempre supo que eran ilusiones tontas, que jamás ocurriría algo así, por ello decidió que él jamás lo sabría. Además, Kagami estaba destinada a estar con él.

Aún así no dejaba de ser doloroso. Fue humillada en frente de sus propios amigos, el rubio ni siquiera consideró acercarse para conversar el asunto, ni para rechazarla, solo la había ignorado, ¿Era tan poca cosa para él?, ni cuando se resolvió el asunto del akuma habían cruzado miradas. Jamás volvería a hablarle a ella, lo había espantado.

Acercó sus piernas hacia sí misma y ocultó su rostro.

En estos momentos no le importó ni que Hawk Moth le enviase algún akuma, estaba segura que no opondría resistencia. Solo quería que el dolor se desvaneciese.

Unos ojos verdes la observaban, sus orejas caían. Chat Noir sabía que estaba mal. Él sabía que no debía espiar.

Su corazón se estrujó como nunca al ver a su amiga tan débil, dejando a la vista sus más íntimos sentimientos, lo peor era saber que fue su culpa. Adrien había causado todo esto. _¿Podría Chat Noir remediarlo?_

Se acercó dudoso, a paso lento. —¿Princess? —Susurró.

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin embargo no le dirigió la mirada. —Vete Chat. —Dijo a penas, apretando sus rodillas con sus manos.

—¿P-pasa algo? —Se atrevió a preguntar. _Claro que pasa algo, y él lo sabía._ Siguió acercándose a paso lento hasta arrodillarse a su lado, ella seguía ignorándolo—. Marinette, yo… habla conmigo, por favor.

El superhéroe comenzó a ponerse nervioso, la chica no dejaba de sollozar acurrucada en sí misma.

—Vete, q-quiero estar sola.

El rubio no la escuchó, no la dejaría sola. Él no podría soportar enfrentarse a Marinette akumatizada.

La portadora del miraculous de la creación sintió un calor a su alrededor. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con Chat Noir envolviéndola en un abrazo. Sintió como su cuerpo se apretaba y no pudo más. Se aferró a él como si su vida dependiese de ello y lloró, sus lágrimas caían incansablemente, sollozó, maldijo, perdió el aire incontables veces, y él estuvo allí.

—El a-akuma de hoy… —Murmuró casi imperceptiblemente, aún con lágrimas en sus orbes, Chat asintió suavemente en señal de que quería oír más—. É-el… se alejó y… h-huyó con los demás… —Se apretó más fuerte contra él—. No se supone que debía ser así, yo… tenía que ser perfecto… no por un akuma —Gimió acurrucándose en su pecho. Sus frases sueltas no parecían tener sentido para Chat Noir, pero Adrien Agreste las entendía.

El portador de Plagg no dijo nada, las palabras estaban de más en aquella situación. Atinó a abrazarla más fuerte, decidió cobijarla con su propio cuerpo, le acarició el cabello y sintió como ella se relajaba lentamente.

Sus sollozos se calmaron, su respiración se ralentizó y pronto se dio cuenta que su amiga se había dormido. La levantó con delicadeza, cuidando que no se despertara, caminó despacio hasta dejarla en su cama, cubriéndola con sus mantas y jurando que la protegería… desde ese momento en adelante.

 **Actualidad...**

Marinette no quería asistir a la escuela, otra vez.

Había pasado todo el Domingo cuestionándose y rompiendo cosas. Tikki agradecía que los padres de su portadora se encontraban al otro lado de la ciudad realizando cursos de pastelería, por lo que volverían tarde y no se enterarían del caos que montaba la chica en su ausencia.

La kwami había intentado reiteradas veces hablar con la franco-china, pero esta se encontraba frustrada, sin ánimos de escuchar ni a su propia mente. ¿Qué había hecho mal?, la relación con Chat solo iba mejorando cada día más, la confianza era absoluta, los akumas cada vez se volvían más fuerte y sin él, habría perdido muchas batallas en el último tiempo.

Ahora estaba sola.

El Lunes no asistió a clases, se sentía demasiado débil, por lo que se excusó con su mejor amiga culpando a un catarro cualquiera, nadie cuestionó nada, después de todo, Marinette era una chica ejemplar.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Tikki ya estaba en desesperación, la probabilidad de que un Akuma apareciese solo aumentaba. Tampoco entendía a Adrien, y es que al enfrentar a Dark Owl, había visto una fidelidad enorme de parte de este hacia Ladybug, no entendía que había cambiado. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener en secreto la identidad de Chat Noir, si la revelaba, Marinette podría intentar llegar a él mediante su identidad civil, pero era riesgoso, además de prohibido. Suspiró, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos.

Por otra parte, estaba la relación que mantenía Marinette con Chat Noir. Que era más bien complicada.

—Debes darte ánimo Marinette, en algún momento deberás hacerle frente de nuevo. —Dijo su kwami resignada, la chica la observó y asintió lentamente.

—Lo sé Tikki, pero no quiero que llegue ese momento… Sabía que sería un desastre, no estoy destinada a ser una buena ladybug —Susurró a penas, Tikki iba a replicar—. Ni siquiera pude mantener a mi compañero de mi lado, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? —Sollozó.

La kwami se acercó y le acarició el cabello, decidieron recostarse. —Eres la mejor portadora que he tenido Marinette, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien. —Susurró con algo de duda en su voz.

Ninguna se espero los golpes en la trampilla.

La chica de coletas temió lo peor, su corazón se detuvo un momento y sintió cómo la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo, solo existía una persona capaz de escalar su balcón. No quería ni pensarlo, pero existía la posibilidad de que su ex compañero hubiese dado con su identidad secreta. Tragó saliva y le ordenó a Tikki esconderse, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Su respiración se agitó y abrió la trampilla. —¿C-chat? —Murmuró al encontrarlo fuera en su balcón.

Él entró y cayó en la cama. —Necesito hablar contigo Marinette.

La franco-china no recordaba la última vez que vio al héroe molesto, o así de serio. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no demostrar el pánico que estaba sintiendo.

No era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban en su cama. Pero sin duda, esto estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. No sabía cómo comportarse.

Ella a penas controlaba las ganas de lanzarse a abrazarlo, quizá todo había sido un mal sueño, aun que de haber sido así, Tikki no tendría por qué saberlo. Maldijo internamente, esta situación era demasiado real.

Tenía miedo. —D-dime…

Chat la observó fijamente, abrió la boca y la cerró. Empuñó sus manos y cerró los ojos. —¿Hay alguna forma de que me odies?

Había sido directo, demasiado directo. La oji-azul se quedó muda. Él abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente. Lento, acercó su mano a la de ella rozando sus dedos, provocándole un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Marinette era una montaña rusa de emociones. Aun no sabía si Chat la estaba viendo como una persona distinta a ladybug, o si todo era una trampa, o si realmente él estaba preocupado por su opinión. Sabía que el encuentro de su alter-ego heroico con Chat Noir no había sido notificado en ninguna parte, se alegraba de que fuese en la noche, en un lugar donde las cámaras de Alya no habrían llegado.

Pensó. Marinette no tiene forma de saber lo que había ocurrido. Podría quizás persuadirlo, ponerle casos hipotéticos, pero no encontró las palabras. Se mordió el labio, no sabía qué decir. No podía mentirle, _no a él._

El rubio apartó su mano, herido al no recibir respuesta. Se alejó y le dio la espalda a la chica dispuesto a alejarse. Pero fue detenido por unos brazos en su torso.

No podía estar lejos de él, aun que fuese por una última vez debía abrazarlo, no le importaba si era una trampa, tenía que sentirlo, una vez más.

La chica apoyó su cabeza en su espalda, aspiro su aroma y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de él, mientras seguía abrazándolo con la otra. Agradecía que no podría mirarla mientras hablaba.

Decidió hablar con el corazón. Lo que ella y Ladybug sentían. —Nunca podría odiarte, gato tonto.

La peliazul se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y lo apretó con fuerzas. El chico se relajó en sus brazos y luego se volteó, quedando frente a ella. Marinette lo miró con fervor, necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Le acarició su rostro suavemente. —Prefiero que lo sepas por mi antes que por cualquier otro medio.

Marinette entendió. Se permitió sentir el alivio que le provocó el saber que no sabía su identidad secreta.

—Ladybug y yo ya no somos compañeros.

 **Nota de la autora: Y me decidí finalmente a continuarlo :)**

 **Debo admitir que tenía escrito hace bastante, pero solo bocetos.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 _Dedicado a mi amiga, quizás no leas esto, pero te quiero 3 Gracias por animarme_ _amenazarme_ _para continuar esta historia._


End file.
